Kraven the Hunter
This is the tenth episode of the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *Mariah Crawford (first appearance) *Robbie Robertson *J. Jonah Jameson (voice only) *Aunt May *Mary Jane Watson *Felicia Hardy Antagonists: *Kraven the Hunter (first appearance) Others: *James Reeves (first appearance) (flashback only) Plot At ESU Dr. Mariah Crawford is being hassled by Kraven the Hunter when Peter Parker, coming for a job interview, stumbles upon the two. Mariah escapes onto the roof of the building with Kraven and Peter in pursuit. Peter quickly changes into costume and Spider-Man saves Mariah when she falls from the edge of the building. Spider-Man and Kraven then start fighting but Kraven easily gets the upper hand and almost throws Spider-Man off the building. However, the hero manage to break free and Kraven escapes the fight. Spider-Man swings away with Mariah as she tells him about Kraven. She reveals how a man she met in Africa, Sergei Kravinoff, and they fell in love but Sergei was seriously injured by a pack of hyenas and Mariah was forced to use a radical drug on Sergei that she acquired from a colleague she came to Africa to find, Dr. James Reeves. The drug healed Sergei but after a while he became a more animalistic man known as Kraven the Hunter. Mariah had travelled back to America to find a cure for Kraven but he followed her, thinking she was with another man. Spider-Man leaves her at a friends house. While Kraven is tracking across the city, Mariah hears someone come in at the apartment where she is hiding. Mariah hides when Robbie Robertson enters the apartment. Soon after, Kraven bursts into the apartment and demands that Robbie tell her where Mariah is. Robbie has no idea what is going on but Kraven finds a note that Mariah had accidentally dropped and thinks that he is lying. At home, Peter says goodbye to his Aunt May as he leaves for a fashion show where Mary Jane Watson is modelling. Peter arrives at the fashion show and meets up with Mary Jane backstage. As the show starts, Kraven arrives as he has tracked the scent of Spider-Man. Peter finds Felicia Hardy in the crowd but also sees Kraven and so he makes it out back to get changed. With both Mary Jane and Felicia seeing Peter leave, Kraven makes it on stage and threatens Spider-Man to reveal himself. Spider-Man lures Kraven outside and then they begin fighting. Kraven tells him to bring Mariah to him or Robbie will never be heard from again. While Kraven sets traps at Central Park Zoo, Spider-Man heads to Robbie's apartment and hears phone call messages from J. Jonah Jameson. In a lab somewhere, Mariah is formulating a cure while contacting one of her colleagues. Just as she leaves, Spider-Man arrives but he decides to try looking for Kraven and heads off to the zoo, thinking that is where Kraven would most likely be due to his love of the jungle. As Mariah successfully tests her cure, which works, Spider-Man arrives at the zoo and immediately gets caught up in Kraven's traps. Just as Spider-Man is captured, Mariah arrives at the zoo but she is accidentally triggers one of Kraven's traps and is put in with lions while Robbie is dropped into a crocodile enclosure. Kraven fights off the lions while Spider-Man saves Robbie from the crocodiles. Spider-Man then helps Kraven trap the lions but Kraven is seriously injured. Mariah gives Kraven the antidote, which removes the animalistic drug and turns Kraven back into Sergei Kravinoff. Spider-Man watches as Sergei and Mariah set off on a ship back to Africa as he moans about the fact that both Mary Jane and Felicia are mad at him for leaving the other night. Crew *Director: Bob Richardson *Writers: John Semper, Jan Strand, Mark Hoffmeier *Producers: Avi Arad, Stan Lee *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Susan Beaubian: Mariah Crawford **Rodney Saulsberry: Robbie Robertson **Ed Asner: J. Jonah Jameson **Linda Gary: Aunt May **Sara Ballantine: Mary Jane Watson **Jennifer Hale: Felicia Hardy **Gregg Berger: Kraven the Hunter Notes *Previous Episode: The Alien Costume Saga Part 3 *Next Episode: Hobgoblin Part 1 *This episode first aired on April 1st, 1995 Category:Male characters